


Please Don't Burn

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BUURNNN, Hamliza, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sad, alex is bi, john is hella gay, they are in loveeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Alexander's love from John.





	

John slowly read the letters over and over again. He stared at it.

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

He sat down.

"I saved every letter you wrote me." John murmured, "From the moment I read them I knew you were mine. You said you were mine.. you could've been mine..." 

John walked around, and saw the first letter Alex wrote him.

"Do you know what my father said... when we saw your first letter arrive." John picked it up, crinkling the edges.

"He said be careful with that one, son. He fight for his country and life." John set it down by the one that he had first looked at.

"You and your words flooded my senses. Your words made me fly. You built a world out of paragraphs. For only me and you..." John slowly sat down by all the letters, and slowly read them.

"I'm re reading the letters you wrote me... I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line.... for some kind of sign.. you would leave me behind..." John felt the tears he wasn't holding in fall onto his cheeks. 

"The world seemed to... burn." He stared at the candle that was on his night stand.

"Burn..." 

John sighed, and grabbed the letter.

"You tell me about his woman... you say how her eyes sparkle... you said that about mine.." John looked up as his tears started to stain the page, "where was the sign you would leave me behind..."

John stood up holding all the letters.

"Do you know what my sister said, when she caught me saying I love you?" John sobbed.

"She said I won't tell father, John. But you will burn in hell for your sins..." John's eyes started to burn. 

"You and your words obsessed with your legacy... you have to be with a woman.. you were paranoid in every word. What about me and you?" John stared down at a single letter. 'Cold in my..'

"You... you.. YOU!" John glared as more tears fell. He looked up.

"I'm erasing my story from the narrative." He grabbed some papers. 

"Let future historians wonder how Laurens reacted to saying you love him." He grabbed the candle.

"You have torn my heart apart I'm watching it.." John through the papers in.

"Burn! I'm watching it," John started full on sobbing.

"Burn!" John stared angrily at the flame.

"The world won't know my heart, they won't know about our affair, I'll keep your legacy in store!" John screamed, tear she streaming down his face.

"You take your legacy, and you remember you were mine!" John collapsed to the floor. He looked at the pile of burnt papers. Only one remained. 'Cold in my professions..' John smiled. 

"Please don't..." John hugged the letter. He got up and got his quill and parchment, and got ready to write another letter to Alexander.

"Burn...."

Months flew by. It was their wedding already. John grabbed his beer and drank away. Soon the reception was over and he could go home. 

Then Alexander approached him.

"John! Thanks for coming! Come! Hercules and Laf are in the other room. Let's have more drinks!" Alex smiled, and grabbed John.

But he backed away.

"Sorry Alex. I gotta go. Have fun with your wife." John didn't mean to spit the last part, but he did. Alex's face contorted, and John realized what he had done. He ran away, but Alex caught him. A smirk was on his face. John's eyes widened.

"You think just because I'm married," Alex purred while backing john into a wall, "I would stop having an affair with you?"

John shivered at his words, and slowly nodded. Alex's smirk grew wider.

"Well John like I said before." Alex murmured into his ear.

"I will never be satisfied..."

Alex crashed his lips into John's.

The affair continued throughout the war. 

Soon he was in Sourh Carolina, when he got word of Eliza's pregnancy. But he knew Alex loved him more.

When John was dying his only thought was:

He will always love me more.

During the Reynolds Affair, he knew:

Alex still loves him more.

When John met Alex on the other side Alex's first words to him were:

"I've always loved you."

And that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Y e s


End file.
